<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gezelligheid by wonderlandz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661387">gezelligheid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz'>wonderlandz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Domesticity, M/M, Morning Sex, daniel has a beard, max is needy, so that's in character, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) the coziness, warmth and confort of being at home, or being together with friends or loved ones sharing time in a pleasant and nice atmosphere</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gezelligheid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by this https://twitter.com/serreiin/status/1329450581249888258?s=21 and because daniel's beard is everything to me &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>daniel wakes up to the warmth of max curled around him, breath soft as he sleeps. daniel smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of max’s mouth. they don’t have to be up early for anything pressing for once, so daniel tugs max closer, before closing his eyes and letting sleep and the warmth of his body drag him back down.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>he wakes again, much later, to max wiggling next to him. eyes fluttering open slowly, he startles at the freckled cheeks pressed almost skin to skin with his own. it's a little past seven in the morning, though the time doesn’t matter.</p><p>it doesn't matter when max is next to him in bed, so rare for them to actually sleep in the same place and even more rare for them to share a bed. daniel smiles, nuzzling max’s cheek with his nose and humming when the sweet scent of max’s skin fills his nostrils. </p><p>“morning,” max murmurs, lips curling up at the corners.</p><p>“morning, babe.” daniel says, leaning in to press a kiss on the mole on his top lip, pulling another smile from him. “slept well?”</p><p>max smiles at the sound of his voice, his accent always so prominent but especially in the morning, his voice rough and sleepy. and it only makes him want to sink his teeth on his neck even more.</p><p>“yeah,” max says instead, running a hand up daniel’s arm, his finger tracing the inked <em> love </em>on it. “it was nice.”</p><p>daniel hums and agrees. it is nice, waking up into each other's arms in their own apartments, after having spent the last few days togehter, enjoying each other's company and loving each other. </p><p>when he's with max daniel doesn't think about his bad race, and hopes max doesn't think about his either. he wants the space they share together to be their comfort space, like a blanket fort made of love and care.</p><p>max sloppily sucks at his neck, letting the low moans he was looking for run down his body and him shiver. daniel shivers at the sensation of max’s hand running against his skin and sucking at his pulse point, pulling him away from his thoughts. the sleepy dip of fingers against skin causing a pleasurable quiver in his stomach. he smiles, taking in max’s messy hair and the dizzy blue of his eyes when he looks up at him.</p><p>pushing himself up, he rolls until he’s hovering over max, leaning down to kiss him softly “hey, handsome.” he murmurs, pressing gentle kisses to max’s jaw. “do you want breakfast?”</p><p>daniel pulls back slightly, brushing max’s hair away from his face as he waits for an answer. max lets out a soft hum turned whine, hands sliding up to daniel’s hips to hold him in place.</p><p>“stay,” he says, stretching up to kiss daniel. “let's have sex.”</p><p>daniel snorts, head ducking as he laughs into max’s neck. “subtle as always,” he says, sitting back.</p><p>“you love it,” max grins, mouth wide.</p><p>daniel lets his weight fall, tan thighs cradling max’s pale body as he trails the expanse of soft skin beneath him with his gaze. max’s freckles look golden in the early morning light, and daniel wants to kiss each one.</p><p>“i do,” he agrees seriously, running a thumb softly over max’s cheek. “and you.”</p><p>“daniel,” max says, voice cracking. he pulls himself up, flipping daniel over until his body is hoovering over daniel, the warm heat of him sweet against daniel’s skin. he ducks his head, resting his forehead against daniel’s, the fluffy ends of his hair tickling daniel’s face. </p><p>moving slowly, max presses an open mouthed kiss to daniel’s bare chest, before his tongue flicks out to lick at the hollow of daniel’s throat. biting down gently, his eyes flick up to meet daniel’s. daniel groans quietly, hardening under the weight of max’s body. pulling back, max smiles, before leaning back in to suck at daniel’s bottom lip. he nips softly, flicking his tongue into daniel’s mouth as it opens, hands smoothing up daniel’s arms until they come to rest, curled around daniel’s shoulders.</p><p>“dreamt about you.” max whispers, fingers coming up to stroke lightly at daniel’s beard.</p><p>daniel chuckles, catching a finger and biting down gently. “i need to shave,” he laughs, rubbing his beard against max’s hand lightly.</p><p>“you look sexy,” max says, grinning. his knuckles scratch daniel’s beard and he sighs, daniel’s coarse facial hair smooth in a way that makes max want to rub that cheek over every inch of his body. daniel strokes his lower back and squeezes a little, his hand then coming up to caress his cheek.</p><p>“sexy, huh?” daniel asks, a teasing smile on his lips as he looks at max’s face up and down, his gaze lingering on his lips for a second.</p><p>max pulls back, blushing and giggly as always unders daniel’s hot stare, his body beginning to actually wake up now at the soft touches, “yeah, sexy.”</p><p>daniel doesn't say anything back, his eyes crinkling as he runs a hand up and down max’s back, skin smooth beneath his palm. “you're sexy,” he says after a few seconds, max’s fingers tracing a pattern on his chest now.</p><p>max grins, burying his face in daniel’s shoulder as his cheeks flush red. “come on,” he whines into daniel’s skin. “touch me.”</p><p>daniel laughs, light and easy, pulling himself up. he gathers max’s face up in his palms and presses a gentle kiss to his nose, smiling.</p><p>"so needy,” he whispers, more as an observation than as anything else, tracing the freckles across max’s jaw. max giggles and rolls his eyes in fake annoyance.</p><p>leaning down, he finally kisses max, hands tangling in his hair as his tongue brushes the inside of his mouth. he’s hard, but it’s not really the focus. everything feels drowsy and warm, the sleepy softness of sharing a morning with max making daniel hum happily.</p><p>max nudges daniel back against the bed, pushing the covers away properly as he goes. max’s skin is flushed, the blotchy stain of red making its way down his chest. daniel presses a kiss there, before sitting back, letting max guide him wherever he wants to. </p><p>max giggles, his mouth is dry as he runs a hand up his tattooed thigh, the hair soft against his palm, past his groin and across his chest. shuffling forwards, he brackets daniel’s body with his thighs, dick resting in his hips. leaning down, he licks a stripe up daniel’s chest, before slowly rubbing his warm cheek against the exposed flesh. daniel groans, arching up into the feeling, breath coming quickly.</p><p>“babe,” he moans, heat spreading further down his body. max hums, nipping at the space beneath his ribs. “kiss me,” daniel says frantically, hands coming down to tangle in max’s soft hair.</p><p>“demanding,” max says, but makes his way up his body to kiss him nevertheless.</p><p>daniel’s hands run up and down his back as max kisses him deeply. max breaks off slowly, pressing kisses to the underside of daniel’s jaw, his nose brushing the coarse hairs of his beard, moving further down until he’s biting and nipping his way down his chest again. he gives each nipple a kiss, occasionally rubbing his face gently against his skin to elicit a moan. reaching his belly button, hands coming to rest on his hips, max breathes out across daniel’s firm stomach.</p><p>“max,” daniel moans, hips twitching beneath max’s fingers. “maxy, come on.”</p><p>max is smiling warmly, moving until his mouth is hovering over the tip. he blows cold air on it to watch it twitch, and daniel groans, stomach muscles fluttering. he lets out a low, needy sound and max strokes his thigh reassuringly.</p><p>he presses a kiss to daniel’s thigh before sliding his mouth down over him. his eyes flick up to where daniel has his head thrown back, throat working around a desperate moan.</p><p>“that’s it,” daniel whispers, clutching at max’s shoulders tightly.</p><p>max feels himself twitch and he hums happily at the praise, bobbing his head down to take him in further. bringing one hand down, he strokes the base as he hollows his cheeks and sucks. daniel’s breathing gets more laboured, soft whines escaping every so often as max works his magic and swallows around him like it's nothing.</p><p>“you're so good,” daniel says, tugging at his hair and pushing him deeper, “so fucking good, max.”</p><p>max pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before moving up daniel’s body to hover over him. hands planted firmly on the sheets either side of him, he leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips. </p><p>daniel raises his hips, heat curling in his belly as max licks into his mouth, wet and messy. the warmth of his skin against him makes daniel shiver and groan, hips jerking. daniel is pressed up against max’s stomach, and each movement of daniel’s hips drags a moan out of max, muffled by the kiss.</p><p>max throws his head back, cheeks distinctly flushed, and gasps softly. “daniel. daniel. daniel, fuck me. please.”</p><p>daniel drops a soft kiss to the exposed length of max’s neck before speaking.</p><p>“are you sure? you're gonna get sore,” he runs a hand shootingly down max’s arm, leaning in to mouth at the smattering of freckles across max’s shoulder. “we can do something else.”</p><p>max growls, frustration pulling at his features. “please. need you.”</p><p>daniel smiles softly. “okay,” he says. “anything you need.” </p><p>he shuffles away from max, smiling as he gets on his knees in between his legs. reaching into the bedside table, he grabs the lube, dumping it on the covers next to him. moving back, he leans over to grab a pillow from the other side of the bed.</p><p>“on your stomach," daniel says, smiling and patting max’ hip.</p><p>max hums, before wriggling further up the bed. he rolls over, daniel placing the pillow under his hips as he goes. ass in the air, max grabs another pillow, pressing his face into the material as daniel runs a hand down his arched back.</p><p>“you're so perfect.” daniel murmurs, before grabbing max’s ass softly, too sleepy and tired to make it more than a caress. “so lovely, max.”</p><p>“mhm,” max hums at the praise, wiggling his hips a little. “hurry up.”</p><p>daniel smiles, fumbling for the lube. opening the cap, he pours some into his hand. slowly, his other hand splayed across the small of max’s back, he runs a slick finger around the ring of muscle. max groans, a broken “daniel,” falling from his mouth as daniel presses in with one finger. he works it in further carefully, pumping it gently before crooking it. the desperate moan this action elicits feels like a punch to daniel’s gut, a flicker of want burning through him like a flame. he pulls back, stroking himself a few times with his free hand.</p><p>“feel good?” he asks, still rubbing his finger inside max easily.</p><p>“more,” max gasps out, hips jerking and voice muffled by the pillow as he presses his flushed face into it. “more, come on. you know i can take it.”</p><p>grinning, daniel slides his finger out, eliciting a desperate whine from max as his hips try to follow him. “just a second, baby.” daniel says, dribbling more lube into his hand.</p><p>pressing back in, he adds two fingers this time. max lets out a desperate, almost pain noise into the pillow, gulping down groaning breaths as daniel works his fingers inside him. daniel falls into a slow rhythm, crooking his fingers as he goes, tearing a pleased howl from max as he rubs against his prostate. daniel stretches his fingers, scissoring them, stomach clenching tightly as max lets out incoherent, whining groans with every breath.</p><p>"more?” daniel asks, stroking the length of max’s back lovingly. leaning forwards, fingers still moving, he presses a kiss to the freckles dotted at the base of max’s back. max pushes his ass further into the air, nodding into his pillow.</p><p>“yes- god, come on.” he groans, and daniel can't believe how needy max is, even if they've spent all week together, even if they haven't gotten off each other for more than an hour. </p><p>daniel slides his fingers out again, shushing max softly as he whines. slicking them up again, he presses two fingers back in, before slowly adding a third. max rocks back into them, panting noisily, the slick sound of daniel fingering him loud in the quiet room.</p><p>“daniel, god,” he lets out a long sigh, “need you inside, come on- please,” his voice is soft and barely a whine as daniel shudders, quickly gripping himself with his free hand.</p><p>he draws his fingers out slowly, letting max wiggling his ass again as he goes, “ready, baby?” he asks, one hand stroking the tense muscle of max’s thigh.</p><p>“yeah, daniel. yeah.” max moans, trying to push back against daniel.</p><p>pushing in slowly, daniel groans like he’s been gutted, moving until he’s buried to the hilt and breathing hard. he leans over, arm under max’s chest as he pulls him up for a kiss. max turns his head, mouth open and wet as he licks into daniel’s mouth.</p><p>“move, god.” he says, pulling back to bite his bottom lip, his eyes shutting tightly in desperation.</p><p>daniel smiles, planting one hand in the sheets and the other curled around max’s ass as he hovers over him. he pulls back, before pushing back in, hips thrusting hard, letting his mouth run free.</p><p>"you're so perfect, max," he says, gripping max's ass tightly as he fucks him in an even rhythm. all max can do is moan and whine under him. </p><p>max groans, hands scrabbling at the sheets beneath him, hips bucking back to meet daniel’s. he’s almost sobbing, voice raw as he moans.</p><p>daniel presses a wet kiss to his back, sweat slick between them as he fucks into him. "i'd stay in bed fucking you all day if i could."</p><p>max shakes, the image filling his brain. daniel fucking him all day, like they have no responsibilities, like they're not famous and like he's his. he gulps, wonders if they actually can do that.</p><p>daniel moans and snaps max out of his thoughts, sliding his hand down until he grips max. wrapping his hand around it, he strokes roughly. max wails, hips bucking.</p><p>max cries daniel’s name as he comes, clenching tight as spurts of come hit the sheets beneath him. daniel’s hips stutter, thrusting a few more times before he follows max over the edge, chest heaving and heart beating fast.</p><p>“max, fuck.” he moans, slumping forwards, mouth slack with pleasure. he stays inside and breathes deeply for a few seconds, before rolling off max’s sweaty back. he flops next to max on the sheets, limbs weak.</p><p>“okay?” he asks max, tugging his hand to wrap their fingers together. max nods, smiling, cheeks glistening slightly as the sweat cools.</p><p>tucking his head into daniel’s neck, max hums contentedly. daniel leans down, pressing a soft kiss to the top of max’s messy hair. “love you,” he says, smiling softly.</p><p>“love you too, baby,” daniel says back, giving his hand a squeeze. max lies still for a moment, before propping himself up on one elbow.</p><p>“will you make me breakfast now?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'll write some fluff next i promise i have some ideas !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>